


I Can't Dance

by CashaMayfield



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would seem there is one thing the Black family is not too good at, well at least one member isn’t.  A little tuition is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[25fluffyfics](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/), prompt 4 - Dancing. Visit my [fluffy table](http://wildernesstales.livejournal.com/7425.html). *sings* “I’m in the mood for dancing, romancing oooh…” Now all of you can have it running through your brains *evil cackle* I have to say there are far too many dancing songs out there… I’m blaming the Nolans for the one I can’t stop singing now, and Genesis for the title ;)
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 25/06/2006

“Bloody Yule Ball.” Sirius muttered, flopping into the overstuffed armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
“Just because you’ve got two left feet Padfoot.” James laughed as he twirled elegantly. “Just wait ‘til Evans sees me dance!”  
“She’ll love it James.” Simpered Peter, watching him. “You’re far better than me.”  
“Not as good as Moony though.” James replied, finishing his twirl with a flourishing bow in Sirius’ direction and earning himself a glare. “Who’d have thought our little werewolf was so ‘light on his feet’.” He continued, mimicking Professor McGonagall’s glowing praise of Remus.  
“It’s not my fault!” Remus protested as he climbed through the portrait hole in time to hear James’ impression.  
“Oh we know that Moony. Hey, maybe you could teach Sirius how to dance so he won’t show us all up!” James snorted at his own joke. Sirius raised his head expectantly, as though he thought James had been serious, before glaring at him again.  
“Shut up Prongs!” He spat before heading up the stairs and throwing himself down on his bed. Remus frowned at James.  
“You shouldn’t wind him up James.”  
“Oh he’ll be fine. It’s just nice to find something that the Black family isn’t good at.” Remus sighed and climbed the stairs quietly. Sirius was lying on his side, his back facing the doorway.  
“I could if you wanted me to…” he said hesitantly, lingering in the doorway.  
“Could what?” Sirius asked, not bothering to turn over.  
“Teach you to dance of course.” Remus took a few hesitant steps towards Sirius’ bed.  
“You’d do that?” Sirius rolled over onto his back and stared up at Remus who shrugged.  
“If you want me to?”  
“I’d like that… don’t want to bring down the Black family name.” He said, rolling his eyes and throwing a hand in the air dramatically. Remus shook his head and sat down on the very edge of Sirius’ bed.  
“When would you like to start?”

They started the next evening; sneaking down to a deserted classroom to practise. Remus had to admit he had a harder time than he thought he would. Not only was Sirius an appalling dancer, and a worse student; Remus was finding it incredibly difficult hiding how he felt about Sirius. His body seemed to revel in embarrassing him. Every time he stepped close to Sirius to show him a particular step, he had to twist away so that he didn’t brush against Sirius.  
But Sirius was a quick learner, and fairly soon Sirius was dancing well enough to impress even James.  
“You’re doing really well Sirius.” Remus commented as Sirius twirled him around. For ease of teaching, they had been taking turns in leading, and at the moment, Sirius was leading. Remus had to admit he rather liked it when Sirius was leading.  
“Thanks Moony.” Sirius replied, dipping Remus for the end of the dance. Time seemed to freeze for Remus, staring up into Sirius’ eyes, being held in his strong arms.  
“I… I…” He stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. He could feel a blush spread across his cheeks and saw confusion in those grey eyes.  
And then he was on the floor, Sirius disappearing out of the door. He blinked and sighed, staring up at the ceiling for long moments.  
“Somehow that didn’t go well…” He murmured to himself as he pulled himself off the floor and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. He ignored the Fat Lady’s snide comments as he climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was in darkness and Sirius was nowhere to be seen.  
“Damn.” Remus said to the empty room before climbing the stairs to the dormitory. The curtains round Sirius’ bed were pulled closed, but he could hear him breathing. Remus knew he was still awake, but he didn’t have the courage to ask what he had done wrong.

A week later; the day of the Yule Ball and Remus was tired. Sirius had studiously avoided him all week and he was getting sick of it. It wasn’t his fault. At least, he didn’t think it was his fault. How could he help the way he felt?  
Sirius had gotten ready and left before Remus dragged his feet up the stairs. As he pulled his dress robes on, James asked what was going on between the two of them.  
“I honestly have no idea James.” Remus replied wearily. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to the Yule Ball anymore. Something about watching Sirius dance with someone else made his insides squirm with jealousy.  
He sat on the sidelines, watching everyone else dancing with their partners. His, a pretty red-haired girl from Ravenclaw had already left him and was happily dancing with a Hufflepuff boy. Remus sighed again and stretched his legs out in front of him. He wasn’t in the mood for dancing. He didn’t even look up as someone slumped down in the seat next to him.  
“Wanna dance?” Remus didn’t look up, still staring morosely into his punch glass.  
“Moony? Wanna dance?” Remus looked up sharply. Sirius was sitting next to him, looking hopeful.  
“I… I…”  
“Come on then.” Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm, pulling him up and across to the dance floor.  
Everything seemed to melt away as Sirius held him close. They moved across the dance floor as one, ignoring the stares and pointed comments.  
Remus suddenly found himself enjoying the Yule Ball.  



End file.
